


One touch

by The_WriterWoman



Series: Touch of love [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: In the split second Ransom Drysdale decided to kill Marta Cabrera, he didn't know that his world was going to be turned upside down.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Series: Touch of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693420
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	One touch

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Knives out and I'm obsessed with it. This came to me while doing housework and thinking about the scene where Ransom tries to stab Marta. Kind of a character study on it rather than dialogue. Spoilers if you haven't watch it yet. Enjoy!

Growing up, Marta's mama always told her that soulmates were destined to meet at the time they needed each other most. Hence why it could be years till you found them as a touch bond has to be made, and if you spent your whole life avoiding touching people, you'd never know. Her mama has just lost her mother when she met Marta's father. He worked at the funeral home and had placed a consoling hand on her mother's shoulder, and the rest as mama said was history. They were together from that day on until her father passed away a few years ago. The pain Marta witnessed her mother go through, made her dread the day she found her soulmate because of the pain it can cause as much as joy. It didn't stop her from becoming a nurse though. Even though touching people was in the job description. Marta had always thought that maybe she would find her soulmate while working. Some kindly soul who had come in from falling out of a tree to help a kitten or something. She'd place a comforting hand on their broken arm and the jolt of electricity would pass through them both and their eyes would meet, and that would be it. 

She never thought her soulmate story would begin with 'In for a penny' and fear. 

Fear spread through her body like wildfire as Ransom rushed towards her with a knife in his hand. The twinge of pain as there was a slight pinch where he reached to grab her shoulder, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She reached out her own hand to grab on to something to stop her fall, and the closest thing she could find was Ransoms shoulder so she in turned grabbed on to his sweater. The soft material registered in the back of her mind, before a jolt of electricity passed through her, sending her further backwards with a groan. 

She landed with a thump on the floor, pain barely felt as a pleasurable feeling took over her. Soured at the thought of what caused it. Ransom had landed on her hard, winding her a little. Their eyes locked and she knew then that he had felt the same jolt as she had. His blue eyes stared at her in confusion, before looking to the knife which ended up being a stage knife, then their hands connected to each others bodies and realisation replaced the confusion. He looked back in to her warm brown eyes and it felt like the world had stopped. Nothing existed outside of their breath mingling together through their faces proximity to each other. Ransom breathed heavily, his weight heavy on top of her, while Marta could barely breathe at all. Tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes at what had just happened and what it meant. Her and Ransom had never spent much time together, let alone be close enough to touch. And now because of that one touch, her life had changed, and expectations came crashing down hard at the reality of what it meant. Ransom's expression implied he was thinking the same thing. Heaving out a sigh, his head moving in disbelief. 

'Shit' 

Shit indeed though Marta.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it and my take on soulmates. Leave a comment if you like as constructive criticism helps :) I'm trying to get back in to writing.


End file.
